


Counseling

by elementalv



Category: TV Commercials
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2006-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/pseuds/elementalv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PC wants to fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counseling

PC was the one who pushed for couples counseling. He’d had to talk Mac into it using a combination of bribes and outright begging, because Mac couldn’t believe that anything was wrong.

The problem was that in the face of Mac’s seemingly never ending list of talents, PC felt inadequate, unloved and incapable. No matter how many homes and businesses PC was in, he couldn’t give the same kind of zing that Mac gave to _his_ users.

PC had hoped therapy would help, but instead, he suffered again that same helpless anxiety he always felt when Mac made yet _another_ new friend.


End file.
